Snow Escape
by Clearcrayon
Summary: Bella is a slave who was just sold to the wealthy Cullen family. However, she has other plans for herself and is determined to escape and be free. Will she be sucessful or will she fail miserably?
1. Ciao Bella

A/N: Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction. I had this idea randomly, and decided I'd try and write it out. Let me know what you think. I know the story starts slow but hopefully in the next few chapters it will pick up. Oh, I'm rating the story M just in case.

Thanks, and please review!

Chapter 1: Ciao Bella

Finally, after laboring all day outside in the bitter cold weather I was able to find time to take a short, hot bath. I rushed into the slave corridors and quickly claimed a small tub. I grabbed a bucket and immediately began filling it with hot water from the other room. Grabbing my assigned clothe and soap, I slowly eased myself into the stingingly hot water.

"Ahh" I let out a sigh of pure contentment. I had been working for Lady Marianne for almost two years now, and I never grew tired of her generous additions to the slave quarters. I let myself relax for only two minutes, and then began cleaning myself off. It was a rough day; I had woken up early while it was still dark outside and began my landscaping duties, preparing Lady Marianne's estate for the winter season. Fortunately with the winter season coming, my duties would change from hard manual labor to doing housework and cooking, my fortes. I dried myself off and found a clean, crisp frock to wear. Luckily I dressed in time, because Jessica came bounding through the door out of breath.

"Bella" she wheezed, " Lady Marianne has asked that you report to her room in a quarter of an hour and look your best." She finished. She plopped down on the floor and took a look around the room.

"Why do you suppose I need to look my best?" I asked Jessica, completely confused. She had never requested any of the slaves to wear their best attire. She shrugged.

" I haven't the slightest idea, but she seemed in a good enough mood. Say, are you finished with your bath water?" she was inspecting the water that I left relatively clean.

"Yes, I'm finished. You can use it if you like, but could you help me for a moment to prepare for my visit with the mistress?" We had no mirrors, the only times we saw our reflections were when we were upstairs in the more elegant parts of the estate.

She didn't look too pleased, but she nodded in agreement.

"Do you think this dress is okay? I only have one other." I looked down at my frock and realized how plain it looked.

"No, wear your green one, it's more full." She began combing my hair and braided it in the back. I pinched my cheeks to make them a bit less pale and I smoothed myself out.

" Am I decent?" I asked nervously, I had no idea what to expect, I had never been forced to dress up before.

"Yes, yes, you are fine. Now go and let me take my bath." She gave me a playful push towards the door and I quickly made my way to Lady Marianne's quarters. When I arrived I slowed down and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in Isabella. You're late." She called in her sharp voice, a few octaves higher than my own. I curtsied.

"I'm very sorry Miss." I looked at the ground. Then I saw my feet. I had forgotten to put on shoes! I quickly tried to hide my bare feet underneath my long dress, hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Sit down Isabella, I need to speak with you." She motioned for me to sit in the chair by the bed. She gracefully sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, waiting for my full attention. I looked up.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but my fortune has been running a little low since summer because crop season has ended." She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes. I shook my head, I did not know.

"Well, for financial reasons I have decided that I need to sell two of the servants." She said it slowly and quietly. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"You and Anthony are the most competent slaves on this estate so I've decided that I will receive the most income from selling you both. Anthony was exchanged a few days ago to a very wealthy family. I'm hoping you bring me the same amount of good fortune." I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. Being sold was one of my worst fears. When I was only seven I was kid-nabbed by some traders while I was on my way home. Ever since, I had been passed along like cattle from owner to owner. I've had 5 owners already, and I was only seventeen.

"I'm very sorry Isabella, you know I am fond of you. But I have found a family that lives far away from here that will pay good money for you. They are visiting the area and will be joining us for supper tonight." I nodded my head.

" I understand Lady Marianne." I said sullenly. I had loved this home and hoped I would remain here for at least a few more years. Lady Marianne's generosity and kindness was extremely uncommon towards slaves. My past masters had been brutal, and often resorted to physical punishment and derogatory commands. I shuddered only thinking about my next home.

"Go to the kitchen now and help the other servants prepare supper, I want this to be an exquisite feast. Don't give me any trouble now Isabella." She nodded towards me and I rose to my feet and curtsied on my way out. The stone floors were cold so I walked quickly to the kitchen. Julia and Octavia were working hastily preparing the meal. I decided that I needed to stay strong, no breaking down.

"Hello." I smiled at them. They looked up for a split second and then resumed working.

"Ciao Bella." Said Octavia who was making some sort of pudding. Julia waved her hand but didn't say anything; I could tell she was concentrating on slicing the fish perfectly. She was always one for details and organization.

"Lady Marianne asked me to come help with dinner. What would you like me to do?" I asked, surveying the area. It looked as if they could use help with dessert and appetizers, the main courses were already well on their way.

"Well…. Could you work on the salads and bread per favore?" Simple enough.

"Si, si" I answered walking over to the other counter.

"Grazie Bella!" called Octavia. I smiled and waved her off. I loved cooking, and the kitchen here was exquisite. I sighed; I would definitely miss this place. I quickly sliced the bread and made the butter and arranged it nicely. I finished chopping the salad vegetables and tossed the salads, putting the dressings on the side. I wiped off my hands and turned to Octavia and Julia.

"I'm finished, is there anything else I can help with?" I asked to be polite, but I really just wanted to go get some air.

"Oh… no thank you, I think we're fine now. Grazie Bella!" said Octavia. I smiled at her.

" Prego. A presto" I called, taking off my apron. Luckily I didn't stain my green dress, it was the only decent one I had. I ran quickly and silently to the slave corridors and grabbed my woolen coat and some clogs. I ran back out of the room, but not before tripping over my clunky shoes and colliding with the stool.

"Ow" I hissed, rubbing my knee. But I got right up and ran all the way to the door, and flung it open, making a tremendous thud. I shut the door behind me and headed down the trail. While kicking the pretty autumn leaves I couldn't help but think about how much I would miss this place. I grew up north of here in England, but Italy was definitely my favorite location. I looked out by the water and the vineyards at the stars. It was dark already and my new masters would be arriving soon. I sighed and sat down on a rock, tears streaming down my face involuntarily. I remembered my last home; Master Giovanni and Amata were extremely cruel. I could still remember the screams of the girl who had helped me with the wine being beaten to death for "disobedience". I shuddered. The more I looked at the stars the more I felt an urge for a normal life. A free life. I had been born free, why shouldn't I be allowed my own ownership? A shooting star shot across the black sky, and I wished that my freedom would come. I laughed out loud, what a stupid wish. It wouldn't happen. Unless… unless I made it happen. Before I could elaborate on my own thoughts I heard a carriage pulling up to the estate.

" Let us out here, this is close enough." Said a cool and commanding voice. I didn't look to see who got out of the carriage. I just ran back to the house and yanked on the door. It was stuck. I began banging on it fiercely, not wanting to receive punishment for tardiness. It was no use.

"What is that racket coming from behind the house?" asked another smooth voice, this one more annoyed. I heard footsteps coming around the bend so I hid behind a bush.

"Perhaps an animal Sir, nothing is here at the moment." Replied a man. I heard a murmuring of voices and the doors slam shut. I let out my breath. Now, how to get inside?

I crept around the front and saw everyone was still in the foyer greeting Lady Marianne. The men were all extremely pale, but also extremely handsome. The most authoritative was the blond, I could see the back of his wife next to him, she had long pretty caramel hair. The other men stayed in the back, another blond one and a tremendously large burly man. A strange group of nobles. I ran around to the back of the house and found one of the servant doors was unlocked. I stumbled inside and threw off my coat and made my way to the sitting room next to the kitchen. Lady Marianne came and found me.

"Isabella! You look horrid! I asked you to look your very best for these people and you disobeyed me." She scolded, her voice high.

"What seems to be the problem Marianne?" asked the burly man. He looked at me and grinned when he saw I was covered in leaves and dirt. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Was it you who was making the noise behind the house? " he laughed heartily. I looked up and nodded bashfully, afraid that if I didn't answer him I would be punished.

"Well Marianne, looks like she's got a lot to learn." He patted her shoulder and walked away to join the others in the dining area. Marianne looked at me coldly.

"That will be the last time you embarrass me Isabella. Now they make think worse of us and offer less money."

"I apologize Miss, I had no intention of looking this way." I looked at the ground at my dirty feet.

"It is too late now. Go help Julia and Octavia bring out the meal, try not to make a mess of things." She raised her eyebrows at me and turned on her heel back to the dining area. I sighed and got up and went to help.

Things went smoothly in the evening for the most part, I managed not to spill anything or trip and Lady Marianne gave me an approving nod. I usually did not do these duties, but since Anthony left it was up to me tonight. Then I heard them talking about me.

"So, Marianne, how old is Isabella?" asked the blonde one, looking straight at me. I looked away and began to clear the plates.

"Seventeen Carlisle. She's very good at all of her work, especially landscaping." Marianne fibbed. I hardly did anything besides landscaping. Carlisle nodded.

" How far of a journey was it for you all to come here?" Lady Marianne asked.

"We went on an extended trip, so we've been gone for at least a month and a half so far." Answered the wife. Marianne nodded and looked at me, signaling for me to leave. I had been caught listening. I hurried back to the kitchen. A while later Lady Marianne entered.

"Isabella come with me. They would like to meet you." She commanded. I got up silently and followed her to the foyer and curtsied in front of them.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is part of my family, Sir Emmett, Sir Jasper, and my lovely wife Esme." He concluded.

"Buona Sera. Nice to meet you." I smiled shyly, wanting to get out of there. I felt nervous. My old Masters always seemed kind in the preface but turned harsh quickly.

"We will be leaving for London tomorrow at 5 in the morning. Do not be late." said Carlisle.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you very much for dinner Marianne, it was a pleasure to finally meet you." They all said their goodbyes and left in quite the same manner as they came. Marianne turned to me.

" Do not be late tomorrow, and listen to them as you listen to me." She told me firmly. I nodded, understanding.

"Thank you for your servitude and loyalty Isabella, it did not go unappreciated. " she smiled at me and left for her chambers. I sighed and walked back slowly to the slave corridors. Arguing and yelling was going on.

" Sei Pazzo!" screamed Octavia, her arms full of dresses as she jumped on her cot.

"That is mine! Return it to me at once!" bellowed Jessica, not as shrilly. I sighed, this happened at least once a week. Jessica and Octavia did not like each other.

" Hello." I greeted solemnly. I quickly stripped and changed into my night clothing and slipped into bed. Octavia immediately sensed something was wrong and dropped the dress and came over to me. Jessica did not hesitate to snatch it away.

" Cosa ce?" asked Octavia, sitting herself on the corner of my bed. I just shook my head. She gave me a moment and then hugged me.

" I'm leaving tomorrow Octavia. Lady Marianne sold me to the Cullen family." I sniffed. I was still trying to hold in my fears and sorrows. I loved the friends I had made here, especially Octavia. The other friends I made in my child hood were all sold by now or dead.

"Shhh…shhh… it will be okay Bella. They seemed like nice people." She comforted. That fact did not console me.

"So did Giovanni and Amata for the first few weeks. Then it turned horrible." I cried, my weakness gaining control of me. The other girls overheard us and came over.

" You are strong. You will survive, I know you will." Said Julia. I was momentarily shocked, she rarely spoke to anyone. After a moment I whispered "Thank you." She nodded and pat my shoulder and moved to her own bed. Soon the other girls dispersed after saying good bye and went to their own chambers. Octavia stayed with me.

" I will miss you Octavia. I hope this does not happen to you also, I'm worried for you."

"Non ti preoccupare Bella. We will be fine." We hugged each other and t hen blew out the candle. She went over to her own bed and I whispered " Buona notte"

" Sogni d'oro" she responded in the dark. I lied awake in the night, thinking about my new home. I was seventeen now. I was capable of being more than a slave. I wanted to love, and to be loved. I wanted to make friends and stay with them. To not have to worry about punishment or serving someone else's needs every second of the day. I thought back to the shooting star I wished on. I would make it happen. This time, I would not let the same thing happen that did with Giovanni. I would not stay around long enough to find out who these Cullens were. I would gain their trust and then I would leave and have my own life. Before I drifted to sleep I promised myself. I would be free and leave, no matter what happened. I would be free.

A/N: I hope the Italian is right. Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue the story? I have a few chapters written up but I'll wait to post them.


	2. Scorching

Hey guys, thank you very much for the reviews and story alerts, they really are my motivation to keep writing. So if you read my story please don't forget to drop a quick review ( I have it set to anonymous also) because I love feedback! Thanks and enjoy

This chapter may also seem a bit slow but I'm just getting started- ;D

Chapter 2: Scorching

I awoke blearily and saw the sun was just beginning to peek out from the horizon. Terror hit me, fast and strong. It had to be past five o clock. I heard voices and yelling.

"Isabella!" shrieked Lady Marianne. I immediately shot up from my cot and ran to the stairwell.

"Get your ass up here _this instant_." I covered my ears, Lady Marianne's voice was a few pitches higher than normal and it made my ears burn. I scurried up the stairs still in my nightgown. I looked around me and instantly I was mortified. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Jasper were all standing in the foyer looking at me with impatience. Sir Emmett cracked a smile.

"Very elegant nightgown Isabella." He chuckled. I could feel my face burning up and I instantly fled back down the stairs. Emmett ran and grabbed me.

"We do not have time for you to change and pack, you will remain as you are." He told me in a low voice. I nodded my head, even though I wanted to run out of the room. He led me out of the door and I stared at the ground, numbly following my feet. I would never see Octavia again, my one true friend. A sob wracked my body and I felt Sir Jasper staring at me. I tried to control myself; I did not want these strange people to see me being weak. I wiped my eyes and continued to the carriage.

"You will sit in the back second compartment." Carlisle told me.

"Yes, Master Carlisle." I answered dully. I moved to sit in the back and Jasper stopped me. He tied my hands to the post; I could tell he was not enthusiastic about it.

"This is to keep you from jumping out of the carriage while we are moving." He explained, showing me how easily the doors opened to let air into the compartments. I nodded and tried to get into a comfortable position. Unfortunately my hands were tied at a truly awkward angle and I could not. I sighed. This would be a long journey. At least…. I would be free soon. I smiled as I remembered my promise to myself. England… where I was a free child. I grew excited at the thought of finding my parents, Charles and Renee Swan. Maybe I could run away and we could be a family again. My smile grew and I felt Jasper's stare again. I turned to look at him and he looked at me questioningly. I looked away and tried to sleep.

I awoke, and I could tell I slept for a while. It seemed to be mid afternoon. I groaned as I tried to wipe my eyes, realizing my hands were tied. My stomach rumbled, I had not eaten since yesterday morning. Lady Esme must have heard me because she came over and set a bowl of bread and salted meat down next to me. She untied my hands and let me eat my meal in peace.

"Come stai?" she asked me when I was done chewing. I was taken off guard, she seemed very kind. But so did Amata until she began blaming me for her husband's unfaithfulness.

"I speak English , Madame. I am originally from England." I answered her, not wanting to appear rude.

"Oh, excuse me. I had no idea. Where are you from?" she began cleaning up my plates.

"Non lo so" I whispered. I didn't know.

"Non at all?" She asked, surprised. I did not like to talk about it, especially with my Mistress.

" I was taken when I was very young, I do not remember my village very well" I placed my hands back on the pole, knowing she would have to tie me up again. Lady Esme let the matter drop and retied my hands.

" It will be okay Isabella, you will like your new home." She smiled at me and returned to the other compartment to sit next to Master Carlisle. I sighed. I did not want to have a home with people who tied me to a pole. I wanted to go home to my real family whom I missed dearly. I immediately decided to devise a plan. I knew that Carlisle's family was larger than the people in the carriage. I knew I had no belongings, not even my clothes or food. I knew that I had to be devious, something which could easily get me killed. I knew I needed to get to know these people better, to gain their trust. I knew I was risking my life, but I had to do it. I had to be free.

For the rest of the day I daydreamed about my new life.

We had traveled for weeks, I did not know how many. I tried keeping track, but seeing as my hands were tied I had no way of marking things. I grew restless and cramped. At night we would rarely stop, but Jasper would untie my hands and lock the back of the carriage so I could not get away. At least I could lie down. They fed me twice a day, early morning and midday. I was often hungry and restless, and extremely bored. It was dusk when I heard Carlisle say, " We will be home in less than 24 hours." Yes. Yes. I did not know how much longer I could endure this. I rarely spoke to anyone and they rarely spoke to me. It had been days since I had opened my mouth. Only a few more weeks and I could make my escape to freedom. Weeks. A surge of happiness washed through me. I stayed attentive for the remaining hours of the trip, determined to keep my focus for my personal mission. We arrived in the late morning, and I couldn't be happier. I had experienced worse trips in the past, but on those I always had company, which made the journey easier to bear. On this trip, I was alone.

" Isabella, we are here," announced Carlisle, who came and untied my hands. The doors of the carriage were flapping wide open and I breathed in the cold air. It was winter now, and the carriage often got cold. I was always shivering; I did not understand how the Cullens remained so unbothered by it. I wrapped my wool blanket around my small frame as Emmett led me to the door. I realized I did not have shoes on! I was in the very same outfit that I was wearing the day I left. It was a long walk to the front door and I realized I was going to get frostbitten. Sir Emmett must have realized this as well, because without warning he grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulders as we walked.

"Ahh!" I screamed, caught completely off guard. The other Cullens turned around and laughed, Jasper smirked at the scene.

" Excuse me Isabella, but I did not think you would do much good without feet!" boomed Sir Emmett as he took up a slightly faster pace.

" Er… thank you Sir." I buried myself into his shoulder and the wool blanket, shielding myself from the howling wind and the snow. He chuckled. As we reached the house, he set me down on the rug. I was absolutely at a loss for words. No master had ever done something that considerate before. I smiled bashfully.

"Sit here until we come for you Isabella." Said Carlisle.

"Yes, Sir." I answered immediately. I sat on the wooden bench, still shivering from the cold weather. I tried to clear my head about what just happened. I needed to stay focused. I needed to find my family, and a life of my own, one where I had control over what I said and did. I looked down at my feet, they were bright red and dirty. I realized I must have looked horrid, I had not bathed in weeks and I was in my nightgown and a woolen blanket with bare feet. I shuddered at the thought of what I looked like.

I heard a gasp from the corridor and I looked up. A very petite girl, who looked only a few years older than I, was looking at me aghast. Self-consciously I covered my face with the blanket and groaned.

"You must be Isabella, the new slave." She said rather bluntly. She had a nice voice and she looked kind enough. But so did Ghita, the teenage girl who whipped and beat my friend for speaking to the local boys. I sighed angrily, I just wanted to go home. I did not want to get to know these people. It was not their fault, it was mine.

"Yes, I am." I whispered. The blanket was still on my head.

"Keep the blanket there, I am going to help you clean up! You desperately need it." She giggled and dragged me off the bench. Her hands were ice hold and I flinched but she did not notice.

"Out of our way Edward!" she shouted, rushing us past another person. I felt so humiliated, completely wrapped up in the blanket. Was I that horrid looking? We arrived upstairs a minute later. The girl quickly removed the blanket from me.

"Oh my, you're beautiful." She told me. I smiled. That was the first time anyone had ever called me beautiful. I was not sure how to react.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Alice." She answered. She was very quirky and full of energy. I began to like her. _No, do not get to know these people; you will be leaving soon enough._

"I'll leave you alone to bath, here is a basin of water and soap and clothes. If you need anything call, I'll be able to hear you. I'll be back in half an hour so take your time."

"Thank you Miss Alice." I was so grateful. I needed a bath so desperately that I plunged into the water.

"Ahhh!" I hissed, it was scorching hot and my cold feet burned. I sunk down into the tub trying to unwind, my thoughts drifting to my new masters. Who was Master Edward?

Thank you for reading! Not sure when I'll post the next chapter, it depends on how much feedback I get. :P ( but I'm already writing it.)

Grazie!


	3. Oak Door

Chapter 3

Oak Door

**A/N: Hello! Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed so far. I'm reading them all. : ) I know this chapter is very short, but I just felt like getting it out of the way so that some of the actual plot can begin! Just getting Bella settled in her new home. :P**

My thoughts were completely boggled and I decided that I needed to organize and prioritize my mind. I needed to find out a few basics. How many more masters were there? What would I have to do around the house? How can I gain their trust? And how can I plan the best possible route to my happiness and freedom?

I finished my bath and wrapped myself up in a towel. I noticed Miss Alice left some undergarments on the stool. I hesitantly put them on and called out for her.

"Miss Alice, I'm finished bathing…" In truth, I did not believe she could hear me but I tried anyways. I heard a loud knock at the door and then she entered with a beautiful dark blue dress in her hands. It was simple, compared to hers, but it was the most beautiful dress I had ever been given.

"Here, put this on over what you are wearing and I'll start with your makeup."

I froze. I had never worn makeup in my life. It was reserved for Mistresses.

"Oh no, Miss Alice, I couldn't. It would not feel right; I am simply a slave here. I appreciate your kindness but I simply couldn't. You understand that I…" I rambled on, knowing I should not have spoken so out of line. She looked at me quizzically for a moment and put the makeup down.

"All right. Have it your way if it makes you so uncomfortable. But I insist you let me do your hair." I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the chair.

"You have very nice hair… would you like a bun or a braid?" she asked me.

"A braid, if you please Miss." This was so new to me; even Jessica hated braiding my hair.

"All done Isabella." She held a mirror out for me to examine my appearance. I looked heaps better than I did during our long journey.

"Thank you" I whispered. She nodded, acknowledging me. She sat down and patted the stool next to her, indicating she wanted me to sit.

"Isabella. I know that you are new to our home so I will inform you of the necessities you need to know to function here. This is all preliminary to what Master Edward will discuss with you." She looked at me, waiting for my acknowledgement. Why did people always think I wasn't listening to them? I've had this problem with many previous Masters and it has gotten me into unpleasant situations. And just who was this Master Edward and why was _he_ going to discuss my duties with me?

"Isabella." Spoke Alice, her voice uncharacteristically sharp. I focused my full attention on her.

" I beg your pardon Miss, I'm very sorry." She nodded and continued.

" First of all I'd like you to know that you are to obey all of the Cullen Family. That includes Master Carlisle, Lady Esme, Sir Jasper, Sir Emmett, Miss Rosalie, Master Edward, and myself." She got out in one breath. Wow, that was unanticipated. So many masters.

" Master Edward will be your primary Master, you should report to him first always and serve his needs and expectations before you tend to your housework." She elaborated. I nodded and let out a sigh.

"I know it is a lot to absorb at the moment, but please bear with me." She smiled. I returned the gesture with a weak smile.

" He will discuss those things with you in about an hour or so. But as for your basic duties this winter you will be on kitchen staff and cleaning staff. During warmer months you will be asked to help with landscaping, since Lady Marianne apparently made it a point that you excel at that?" she looked at me for a confirmation.

"Err…. I would not use the word excel to describe my abilities in physical labor Miss…" I answered truthfully. It did not matter though; I would not be living here during the summer months, or even spring months. I wanted to go _home._

"Very well, we will think more about that when the time is right. As I was saying… about your living quarters. We have slave corridors, which you are probably familiar with. Margaret is the head servant and she will direct you for all of your personal needs. Okay?" She finished and pretended to look exhausted after delivering a heap of information.

"Yes, Miss Alice I understand. Thank you for sharing all of that with me." Hell. It seemed simple enough, I could find myself in a routine. The only issue was the amount of Masters I would have to obey and somehow find a way around. I only hoped Master Edward would be merciful and lenient, _I could wish._

"Okay! Now that all of the formal information is over with, would you like to see a tour of the house so you can get a better sense of your duties?" It did not seem like a question, more of an enthusiastic demand.

"Alright, lead the way Miss." I answered, getting up from the stool. I could hear the wind howling from outside, it was snowing. I shivered.

"Don't worry, it is warmer downstairs Let's go."

Miss Alice and I walked around the estate for about an hour and a half. It was more enormous that I could have possibly imagined. It would be impossible to learn my way around this place, and I was already lost. Alice looked at the time.

"Oh my! Edward will be looking for you soon. He told me that he wanted you in his study in… about 10 minutes from now. I have to go attend to Sir Jasper, will you find your way okay?" she asked, only slightly concerned. She had a confident expression; did she know I would find my way? I hoped so.

"Absolutely Miss. Thank you very much for the tour, I appreciate it a great deal." I curtsied towards her and she was already off on her way. I looked after her. Why was she so graceful and quick? I shook my head and sighed angrily. These people were unusually kind so far, and I did not want to hurt them intentionally. But, from what I knew, Masters could change their demeanor in a heartbeat and lash out on unsuspecting slaves, simply because "they owned them." I would just have to keep reminding myself of my mission, and I would have to complete it.

Now, to find Master Edward's study…. Miss Alice did not show me the wing of the house that included the private quarters of the Masters and Mistresses. I figured if I just retraced my way back to the bathroom and went from there I would be fine. So that's what I did. I heard a clock chime and realized it must have already struck the hour. I was late. I broke out into a cold sweat. I had no idea where I was. Should I go right, left, straight? I ran blindly, opening doors frantically. I was hysterical. My old mistress, Clarice would kick me mercilessly, one swift kick for every minute I was late. I swung open a thick oak door, just like I had the past 5 doors, but this one hit something- hard. I heard a growl. A _growl._ _Shit!_ Without thinking, I bolted in the other direction down the hall. I heard a cold, angry, but beautiful voice yelling my name.

**So what did you think? as you know…. I love feedback! So review! (Plus, its my only motivation to keep writing lol.) **

**Thanks!**


	4. Stains

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I had to plan out the story before I kept writing ( which I did ) So hopefully now my updates will go a lot faster. It's a little short, but better than nothing I hope. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Oh… my lord. What have I done?! Was that _him_? I kept running, almost blindly. As always, when faced with terrifying situations my body automatically resorted to retreating instead of standing my ground. What if I got punished severely? No, not 'if', I would be punished, I was certain of that. There was no escaping this one, and it was much too early to leave, I hardly had a plan ready. I would have to bear this lifestyle for much, much longer. Suddenly, my long blue dress that Miss Alice had given me caught underneath my shoes as I was going down the stairs.

"Ahh!" I tumbled face forward down the large marble staircase, smacking my limbs against the stone as I tried to protect my head and neck. Instant, and searing pain ripped through my left arm. I silently prayed that I did not permanently damage myself; even though all I could think about was how much trouble I was in. I wasn't here for even a week, and I had already assaulted my primary master and pulled a reckless and thoughtless stunt. Tears began to leak out of the corners of my eyes, my arm hurt so much, was it broken?

"Isabella?" called the same beautiful but angry voice from before. I saw the man's shadow around the corner and I let my eyes close, trying to ease the pain.

"What did you do?" gasped the man. I opened my eyes and was stunned. _He_ could not be my master. If he was, I was definitely going to have problems.

"I… I did not mean to hit you with the door Master… I'm so sorry, please, be merciful…" my voice cracked on the last word, I needed to take a deep breath. I saw Master Edward's golden eyes glance around and survey the situation, so I figured I might as well also. Blood. The beautiful marble stairs were now covered in my blood, which was apparently seeping from my arm, knees and back of my head. Blood. My head began to spin, and I could feel myself losing control of my body.

"Sir…" I whispered hoarsely, trying to fight my instant nausea and dizziness.

"Stay here." Answered my master, also in a strained voice. He nearly ran around the corner calling for someone. I heard voices coming from the bottom of the staircase but I couldn't turn my body to look. All I could do was cradle my arm and smell the rustiness of the blood. I slumped against the wall trying to stay conscious. I failed.

I awoke lying on a plush deep golden quilt in an unfamiliar room. Granted, most of the rooms were unfamiliar to me, but I was still unused to the constant surprises. I was used to monotonous routines. I looked down at my arm, which somehow was now wrapped up in cloth and bound in a sling. It still hurt, immensely. Slowly, I lifted my gaze to the rest of the room.

"EEEk!" I shrieked. Gasping for air, I tried to put my hand over my heart, but forgot that my arm was broken. Master Edward was there in the room with me the entire time. I felt my face turn as red as a cabbage, how embarrassingly unobservant I'd been….

"Hello Sir" I smiled timidly, trying to recover from my outburst.

" Hello" he answered with a sly smile. I took this opportunity to get a better look at him. He was younger, much younger than Master Carlisle. And he had a beautiful, but masculine face. One of the most handsome faces I'd ever seen… His hair was not the epitome of tidy but it suited him. He coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir… I was just thinking about what an inconvenience I've caused. I'm truly sorry." If only he knew what I was thinking and feeling… if only he could understand and not judge me so harshly.

" How are you feeling Isabella? You took quite a spill. Hitting me with the door was not such a big deal that you had to break your arm about it." He chuckled, eyeing me cautiously. Marvelous, he thinks I'm a nutcase. Am I?

"I…" I started to explain but he put his cool index finger to my lips to silence me. I immediately stopped and looked at him.

" How cruel were your past masters to you?" He asked, catching me off guard with his question. Was he trying to compare his punishment style with them?

" Well… it depended on my age Sir." I replied. He did not need to know about my problems.

"Elaborate." It sounded like a very serious command, well, perhaps it was.

" Err… sometimes I'd be whipped, other times I'd be lucky and just get beaten a few times. The worst was going without nourishment for days at a time. Well no, actually, the worst was when Master Giovan…" I stopped abruptly, realizing how completely out of line I was being, criticizing my past masters in front of my new one. He must think I'm completely disloyal! I went to put my head in my hands, realizing again that one was broken. I hissed in pain.

" Continue, please" He raised his eyebrows, completely solemn.

"Please Sir… I… forget what I was going to say." I answered nervously, biting my lip. I did not want to share my darkest and most personal fears with him. He was too intimidating, in many ways. I barely went into details even with Octavia.

"Isabella, I know you are not telling me the truth. I do not tolerate deliberate disobedience." He said, irritated. I gulped, trying to sift through my memories and tell him the barest of details.

"Uh.. my old Master Giovanni used to take advantage of me in personal ways… and his wife accused me of…" I stopped, grimacing at how naïve I sounded. Of course Masters could do that, and physically, it was not as bad as being whipped. But emotionally, it tore me to pieces. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed me consolingly. Surprised, I flinched away.

" All right. I understand. Don't worry, that sort of cruelty won't occur in this household, I promise you that. But we do need to go over some things…." He waited, making sure I was paying attention. I mentally scolded myself for getting lost in his appearance, yet again.

"Of course Sir."

" Well, I'm sure Alice informed you of the basics but I'd like to tell you what I expect of you. I want you to feel comfortable around me, and while I did not appreciate being hit in the face by an oak door, you should not be so terrified that you'd throw your self down the stairs. Is that understood?"

I nodded sheepishly, what was I expected to say? I'm sorry, your growl frightened me and I overreacted like I usually do? Nodding seemed like the better idea.

"Good. That being said, I appreciate slaves that show some imitative on their own. Anticipate my needs, you understand? The only timed things I'd like are breakfast around 8 o clock in the morning ,and a turn down of the bed in preparation for the night usually around midnight." He smiled. They were, after all, very easy requests. Midnight was rather late though, how much sleep did he get?

"Margaret will teach you everything else you'll be expected to do. Any questions?" He flashed me an alarmingly bright smile and got up from the bed.

" Well…" I trailed off… I was curious about certain things, but I wasn't sure if they were the kinds of questions he was referring to. He looked at me encouragingly and softly; my heart gave an involuntary squeeze. _Snap out of it Bella, you are not staying here long. _

"Well, I was just wondering who helped me with my injury, I'd like to thank him or her very much." I murmured quietly, still embarrassed from the uncharacteristic stunt I pulled earlier.

"Consider him thanked." Master Edward said, his eyes warm and kind. My heartbeat picked up at his concerned expression, and I quickly looked away, ashamed at my body's reactions.

" I want you to go down to your quarters and become acquainted with the other servants, especially Margaret. She's got bright orange hair and she's a tall woman, you'll recognize her immediately. Please, rest and sleep you've had a long day." He walked towards the door and held it open, which was my signal to leave. I tried to get up from my position and found it difficult to balance. Master Edward came to my side and lent me his shoulder to lean on. Embarrassed, I tried to steady myself independently.

"You don't have to… help _me _Sir. I'm only your servant. But thank you" I whispered, flustered. He snorted.

" Don't be ridiculous Isabella, you are hurt. Have a restful night." He assisted me to the hallway.

"Buona notte Master. Thank you for your kindness." He nodded and closed the door. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to collect my scattered thoughts. Even though I knew boundaries and my self worth, I couldn't help but think of him. He voice and his eyes… his smile. His kindness. I shuttered and snapped myself out of it. I would not stay. I promised myself, and considering I was beginning to lose my common sense and manners perhaps it was a good thing. I walked myself down the hall and turned towards the stairs. They were now clean but I could see slightly red spots on the previously flawless marble. I gulped, hoping I could remove them tomorrow. While walking to my quarters I spotted Master Carlisle coming in the front door. I immediately curtsied towards him, not wanting to be insolent. He stared at me, and his brow furrowed, confused momentarily. Then, as he looked at my arm his face turned into a scowl. _Shit._

"Come here Isabella." I walked towards him hesitantly. This was not good.

"How did you break your arm already?" He asked me coldly.

"I…I… didn't mean …" I began stuttering uncontrollably.

" Out with it. I don't have all day."

" I ran from Master Edward and tripped on the stairs…" I said nervously.

He walked over to the staircase and examined the stone. I turned to me, eyes narrowed.

"You have ruined my expensive marble."

"I'm very sorry Sir, I will try to clean it tomorrow…." I began. He stopped me and grabbed my neck.

"You will be sorry. And it will be clean, you will not rest until it is restored to its previous elegance." He growled. He grabbed my bad wrist and yanked me in the direction of the basement.

"Follow me." I whimpered in protest, as an excruciating pain radiated from my arm.

"Shut up. Or it will be worse." He unlocked a big wooden door and led me down cold stony stairs deep into the basement. An old man was sleeping in the corner in front of a bag. I could see restraints on the walls. I knew what this place was. I would be whipped for what happened. I was right when I thought I would not go unpunished. Master Edward might be kind, but Master Carlisle certainly had low tolerance. He walked over to the man and yanked his hair to wake him up. The man yelped.

" John, Isabella here will receive 5 good lashings, then send her to her quarters with the other slaves." He ordered, throwing me at John. Carlisle walked swiftly out of the basement and shut and locked the door. Did he think I would run? I knew better. Fighting it would only make it worse. Besides, I could handle 5 whippings; I'd had worse.

"So what did you do?" John asked me, leading me to the restraints.

" I ran, broke my arm and stained the floor." I replied dully. I was not in the mood to talk to my punisher.

" Hell, that's harsh." He grumbled as he pulled out the whip. He didn't go easy though; he was rough. The whip ripped through my sensitive skin on my back and I back to cry and flail. I forgot how much it stung, I was used to Mistress Marianne's evenhandedness.

Once he was finished he untied me and handed me some wet rags.

"I'm sorry I went rough, but I'd be punished if I didn't. I'll go unlock the door, clean yourself up." I nodded slightly, I could imagine Carlisle being that controlling. I slowly put on my dress and headed upstairs again. I limped slightly but made my way back to the slave corridors. I was greeted by silence instead of the usual comforting arguing of Jessica and Octavia that I was used to. I did not see Margaret. I quickly stripped into my old nightgown and slipped into a cot. I sighed.

Why were things so complicated? I knew now, that the Cullens had quick tempers. Carlisle was obviously the most traditional and temperamental, but I had to be careful around those I felt most comfortable as well. All I knew was that I had to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself from now on, and control my reactions. There would not be any more mishaps; after all, tomorrow would be a new day.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it in a REVIEW!!!**


End file.
